


punk liners, wine lips

by jessequicksters



Series: we fell in love in the future, once [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future!Iris, Make Up Artist Eobard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Eobard and Iris prepare to go to yet another themed party. Eobard has a few notes on her look.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne/Iris West
Series: we fell in love in the future, once [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214987
Kudos: 1





	punk liners, wine lips

**Author's Note:**

> part of my future!iris/eobard verse, the og fic is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735002)

“You look like you’ve just crawled out of the last millennium and into this one,” Iris says, looking at Eobard, in head-to-toe leather, sharp hair slicked back, dark liner under his eyes. It’s a little scary, in a hot way.

He doesn’t take his eyes off her as he responds, “It’s period-accurate.”

“Oh, I don't doubt it,” she bites back a smile, realizing how seriously he’s taking this. She puts her hands on his shoulders, draped in what feels (and smells like) like real leather, made of cows and everything.

“You look beautiful, too,” he says, suddenly remembering himself. “You always do, Iris.”

She folds her arms. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Always,” he says.

“You have comments on my outfit, don’t you,” she says, slumping onto the kitchen chair again. They were so close to leaving the house, but somehow, after two years of introducing Eobard to illicit parties and 'socio-cultural experiments’, he’s become the expert of costume parties.

It’s endearing, really, the way he can never simply roll with it, as they used to say. In the same way you can’t fight the tides, Eobard will always be himself. He’ll always be the whole damn ocean.

He kneels on the floor and hands her her half-finished strawberry cocktail; rifles through her bag for her makeup kit as she relaxes into her seat and starts sipping.

“Your eyeliner’s too neat,” he says, gently using a finger to smudge the corners of her eyelids. “If you could—yes, keep them closed for me.”

“Anything else, Mr. Metalhead Thawne?”

“Your lipstick—” he says, as she feels his lips meeting hers, in a soft smile, “—could use a darker shade. This pink is gorgeous on you, but I think you’re not being bold enough.”

“Mm,” Iris wants to protest, but suddenly feels a brush being dabbed on her lips. Eobard’s hands are always so careful, so precise. He could do anything in the world, Iris thinks to herself, yet here he is, helping her fix her makeup for the night.

Maybe the reason why he’s so committed to these themed parties, is that it’s his way of proving that he could be anything for her. That he will always want to change for her.

“All done,” Eobard says, interrupting her thoughts, as she opens her eyes again. He has a mirror up to her face—she nearly doesn’t recognize herself, with the bolder, darker, colours, he’s used on her.

“I love it,” she says, smacking her wine purple lips together. “I’m sure you would say something along the lines of this being nothing more than colour theory and the blending of chemicals?”

He grins as he pulls her back out of her seat. “I just want to show you that you can be whoever you want to be, Iris. You’ve helped me come out of my shell. Time for me to return the favour… which also includes a little adjustment on your suspenders, too.”

“Oh,” she says, snapping on her bands. “Am I, what, a century off?”

He squints, shrugging like the smug asshat he is, “More like two.”

“All right, back to the dressing room, then.”

“Still the hottest girl at the party, though.”

“Yeah, yeah. One minute you’re a critic…”


End file.
